Senderos Entrelazados
by nube de cristal
Summary: Hinata aun no puede vislumbrar la idea de que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. ¿Es posible continuar con su vida después de Naruto casarse con Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Había llovido la noche anterior, pero aparte del aumento de la humedad, nunca sería capaz de decir que había caído agua. El amanecer es espléndido, con nubes con borde de oro esparcidas por un cielo azul vivo. Los rayos solares caliente hacen desparecer los vestigios de la lluvia. El día promete ser tan hermoso como cualquiera podría esperar, un hermoso día para casarse.

Yo había hablado con Naruto antes. Estaba radiante, tal como yo había esperado. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo? Había estado tan contenta de verlo, muy agradecida por nuestro breve momento a solas, pero aún más agradecida cuando se fue. Mi auto-control se tensaba cada vez más últimamente, casi hasta el punto de romperse, y no sé cuánto más podría soportar antes de derrumbarse bajo el peso de mis sentimientos - sentimientos que llevaría conmigo hasta la tumba antes de revelarlos. Naruto me vería sonreír en su boda no importa qué tan caro me costara el esfuerzo. Le debo mucho, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Un toque suave en mi brazo me distrae de mis reflexiones, y me vuelvo para ver la brillante sonrisa de Ino.

-Ya es hora - me dice, con los ojos brillantes. Con gran esfuerzo, me las arreglo para sonreír de nuevo y caminar con ella.

No quería venir, recuerdo con amargura. Pero si cierro los ojos, todavía puedo ver su cara mientras me pide. _'¿Por favor?', _me había preguntado con expresión persuasiva, _'Los dos queremos que vengas. No sería lo mismo sin ti allí.' _Sus manos se habían acercado a coger mis dedos mientras hablaba, y la sensación de sus manos sosteniendo la mía había comenzado un torbellino de emociones dentro de mí, el deleite en guerra con el dolor, el sosiego mezclándose con consternación, todo fusionándose en el más profundo sentido de pérdida que jamás había experimentado.

Todo lo cual mantuve cuidadosamente oculto. Ordinariamente Naruto hubiera sentido mi prevaricación; siempre había sido rápido a notar mis cambios de humor, y rara vez no había podido apartarme de mi melancolía ocasional. Ahora, sin embargo, él estaba preocupado, y la idea de lo que sin duda dominaba sus pensamientos sólo sirvió para aumentar mi agitada amargura.

Bueno. Yo había sido una tonta, entonces, eso es todo lo que pensé. Eso no quería decir que iba a ser tan egoísta como para envenenar su alegría. Tragué hondo y le aseguré a Naruto que por supuesto yo iría, que no se me ocurriría perder la ocasión por nada en el mundo.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, caminando al lado de Ino, preparada para ver que se case con otra mujer.

Me siento en silencio junto a Ino, reprimiendo firmemente mis emociones. Estamos apenas sentadas cuando la feliz pareja comienza a desfilar. A mi lado, Ino se vuelve a ver Naruto escoltar a su novia por el pasillo hacia donde Sasuke está esperando. La boda está congregada por un grupo relativamente pequeño -amigos cercanos de la pareja- y es oficiada por Tsunade-sama.

Me siento terriblemente fuera de lugar. Naruto vuelve la cabeza una fracción para sonreír a los presentes, luego dirige una sonrisa directamente a mí. Mi corazón salta en mi garganta, y yo lo tragué brutalmente. Demasiado tarde; demasiado tarde para sentirme así.

Y observo, sin ver, como mis pensamientos se desvían desafiantes. Naruto había sido mi mejor amigo, mi ancla en esta incierta vida. Había llegado a significar tanto para mí que yo nunca imaginé esta eventualidad, nunca soñé que alguien más podría ser más querido para él. Tan lejos como mi mente está, mis ojos no pueden alejarse de la escena que parece rasgar mi corazón, y veo lo correcto de la situación. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Ella es su pareja adecuada en todos los sentidos, capaz de compartir aspectos de su vida que nunca pude. Los ojos femeninos se encuentran con los suyos, el brillo de adoración presente, y cierro los míos contra la oleada de dolor. Ha elegido bien. Tendrá toda la felicidad que pude haber deseado para él; eso tendrá que ser suficiente para mí.

Los minutos se extienden en lo que parece una eternidad hasta que la breve ceremonia concluye. Ino, por supuesto, es la primera en colocarse de pie, a la cabeza de un grupo que le deseaban buena fortuna a los recién casados.

Estoy agradecida por el tiempo para reponerme, para componer mis emociones y mi expresión, pero muy pronto los ojos de Naruto buscan los míos. Los veo iluminarse cuando alcanza a verme. Ya casi termina todo, me digo a mí misma mientras le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sólo un poco más de tiempo y podré hacer mi escape para volver a la soledad que yo conocía y que volvería a conocer de nuevo.

Se detuvo todo pensamiento racional cuando los brazos de Naruto me envolvieron. -Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido. - dice en voz baja.

Si hay algo de misericordia en este mundo, no se dará cuenta de mi súbito aumento del ritmo cardíaco. -Te dije que lo haría.- le respondo, apartándome hacia atrás. -Ahora detente, antes de que tu esposa se ponga celosa.

Se ríe, sus ojos azules brillando con una felicidad que nunca he conocido y que nunca le brindaré, -Ella sabe mejor que eso.

Naruto me sonríe, la sonrisa que conozco mejor que la mía. Yo intento enviarle una sonrisa, las lágrimas en mis ojos fácilmente pueden atribuirse a la emoción de la ocasión. Mi garganta se cierra momentáneamente, y lanzo mis brazos alrededor de él por última vez. Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mí, y por un instante me imagino que la situación se había invertido. Entonces la realidad se asienta fríamente a mí alrededor una vez más, y me apartó.

-Tus otros invitados están esperando por ti. - le recuerdo. He tenido éxito hasta el momento; no puedo tropezar ahora. Naruto se agacha para darme un beso en la mejilla antes de él continuar con su camino, y yo estoy congelada por un largo rato, mirando cómo se alejaba… fuera de mi vida por siempre.

La música comienza, dando inicio a la celebración. Me repito una vez y otra vez que puedo hacerlo. Llegaré hasta el final de la ceremonia. Siento una presencia cercana a la mía. Solo cuando me habla reconozco quien es.

-Impresionante manejo de la situación.

Su tono no tiene ningún dejo de burla. Al contrario, todo lo que percibo es admiración.

-Arigato, Sasuke.

No añado ningún honorifico pues estoy consciente que le desagradan.

-El dobe en ocasiones puede ser un poco inconsciente pero tiene buenas intenciones.

-Lo sé. – le murmuro. A pesar de lo doloroso de la situación, admito la verdad de sus palabras. Naruto es incapaz de lastimar a alguien premeditadamente.

Sin embargo, el momento es extraño. De todas las personas, la que menos sospeché, se ha acercado a mí y a su modo, ha intentado darme ánimo. Por algún extraño motivo, me siento bien a su lado pero no intento hurgar más allá de los sentimientos. No era la primera vez que experimentaba cierta afinidad con él.

Entonces, él se coloca al frente mío y extiende su mano.

-Me das el honor de esta pieza.

Yo acepto con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza al tiempo que coloco mi mano en la masculina para que me guiara a la pista. Bailando con él, nos acercamos involuntariamente a los recién casados quienes bailaban también. La novia estaba radiante.

-¡Eh, teme! – exclama Naruto jubiloso.

-Dobe. – escuché a Sasuke replicarle a Naruto, en su imperturbable tono flemático.

La feliz y recién desposada se separa de Naruto para acercarse a mí y decirme, -Nos alegra tanto que hayas venido, Hinata. – y se inclinó hacia delante para abrazarme. Por una fracción de segundos, me tenso, y luego, rápidamente, regreso a mis sentidos y devuelvo el abrazo.

-No me lo hubiese perdido por nada, Sakura.

Algunas cosas simplemente no están destinadas a ser.

. . .

**Notas de la Autora**: No he olvidado mi otra historia, A la Orilla de las Penumbras. Es solo que necesitaba distraerme un poco para despejar mi mente. Esta será corta. Probablemente tendrá unos tres capítulos, a lo máximo, cuatros.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hinata, me agradaría mucho si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

Esas palabras siempre las añoré que viniesen de otros labios. Tampoco imaginé que serían pronunciadas como la conclusión a una disertación sobre restaurar clanes y del beneficio de la unión de dos miembros de clanes reconocidos. Por varios segundos miro a Sasuke convencida de no haberlo escuchado bien. Pero esa mirada obsidiana que no se desviaba de la mía me hace realizar que sí formuló la pregunta.

-Sasuke… yo…

Lo observo mover el rostro de lado a lado al tiempo que me interrumpe, -No tienes que contestarme ahora. Toma tu tiempo en pensarlo.

Yo accedo, vacilante a su petición. Si bien no niego que es tentador no aceptar. La verdad era que la propuesta de Sasuke, a pesar de lo inesperada, había sido simplemente conveniente en ese momento. Naruto y Sakura habían estado casados durante dos años, y no se había vuelto más fácil para mí estar alrededor de los dos.

Yo, en mi necia candidez, pensé que sería fácil verlos juntos al transcurrir el tiempo. Sin embargo, no fue así. Si acaso era posible, la agonía se intensificaba. Sakura estaba con él. El dolor de esa aseveración rasgaba mi alma y me preguntaba ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegaría a su fin el suplicio de que no soy yo quien está con él?

De hecho, se había convertido en gran parte de una tarea difícil de encarar. Su primer hijo, que muy pronto cumpliría un año de edad, era la imagen absoluta de su padre. Todo ese pelo rebelde rubio y el fervor y sinceridad de sus ojos azules solo reforzaban mi pena. Nunca fui capaz de mirarlo sin sentirme desconsolada. Yo sabía que no importaba lo que yo sentía por Naruto, él nunca devolvería mis sentimientos, y cuando miraba al pequeño Minato, no podía dejar de ver mis sueños perdidos de una vida con su padre.

Sacudo mi rostro, procurando alejar de mi cabeza esos pensamientos. Miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien está a mi lado en nuestro turno de centinela en las noches. Yo estaba allí huyendo de las noches que, a los pocos días después de la boda, se convirtieron en un horrible suplicio. La aflicción no me permitía dormir y las largas horas que sobrevivía reclinada en mi cama simplemente me impulsaban a encarar la cruel realidad. Ese sueño iluso de caminar a su lado tomados de la mano, el cual entretuve por tanto tiempo, era solo eso, una fantasía… una intolerable quimera.

Ese deber de centinela rápidamente se transformó en mi refugio, en ocasiones llegando a aceptar varios turnos consecutivos premeditadamente. Mientras más cansada estaba, mejor –y con más rapidez- conciliaba el sueño. Pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa al hacer un imprevisto hallazgo: Sasuke sería, en la gran mayoría de las noches, mi compañero.

Recuerdo con lucidez nuestra cuarta noche sucesiva.

-¿No se supone que hoy estés libre?

Yo lo miré, intentando captar si mi presencia le molestaba.

-Sí, pero Kiba necesitaba hacer algo esta noche… - y me alcé de hombros, insinuando con ese gesto el resto de lo sucedido.

No tuve el valor de hacerle la misma pregunta –era su cuarta noche ininterrumpida. Aunque en nuestros próximos encuentros lo descubriría. Sasuke también evadía las noches, si bien por otro motivo distinto al mío. Él recibía las visitas nocturnas de horripilantes pesadillas.

Sin advertirlo, una situación originalmente incómoda, que en un principio era mi modo para evadir a una realidad abrumadora paulatinamente se transformó en una circunstancia que yo esperaba con interés y hasta cierto grado, con afán. Por extraño que pareciese, el Uchiha era una agradable compañía. No hablábamos mucho pero si lo necesario. Poco a poco fuimos descubriendo detalles y particularidades de cada uno, quizás en ese anhelo de llenar horas vacías. Nuestra relación había evolucionado lentamente de una tregua tentativa a una sólida amistad.

Siento a Sasuke moverse a mi lado, su mirada negra fija en algún punto en el horizonte. Su pregunta vuelve a atosigarme y yo reanudo mi reflexión interna.

En el fondo, donde apenas yo misma lo admitía, reconocía que existía otra atracción en la oferta de Sasuke. Me sentía sola. Yo, que había pasado toda mi vida sola, ahora descubría la soledad muy opresiva para mi agrado. No sentía ninguna profunda conexión del alma con el reservado pelinegro, no al menos como la que tuve - todavía tengo - con Naruto, pero había surgido cierta camaradería entre los dos. Casarme con él significaría compañía por lo menos; y tal vez mis sentimientos de amistad podrían convertirse en algo más. ¿Qué podía perder? Naruto nunca sería mío. No me agradaba en lo absoluto el futuro que se extendía frente a mí, solitario y sin rumbo alguno.

Además, existían varias ventajas a nuestra unión si decidía aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke. Ambos proveníamos de clanes, compartíamos una visión parecida y casi los mismos principios. Teníamos un estilo arraigado en nuestros hábitos y costumbres, rigiéndonos por normas indelebles y pautas establecidas. Perpetuaríamos nuestros valores y creencias –que sorpresivamente eran muy similares a las mías- en nuestros hijos.

-Sasuke. – le llamó suavemente.

Se gira a mirarme atentamente.

-Sí, acepto ser tu esposa.

. . .

Así que acepté la propuesta de Sasuke y nunca miré hacia atrás - hasta el día de la boda. La celebración se llevaría a cabo en el salón de recepción de uno de los hoteles más finos de Konoha. Aunque sería relativamente pequeña, terminó siendo más grande de lo que esperaba. Sasuke quería hacer un gran acontecimiento de la misma. Resultó ser, que para mi agradable sorpresa, al soberbio pelinegro le gustaba organizar cada detalle y cooperó de gran manera en todas las decisiones, llevando la mitad de la carga de lo que hubiese sido el tedio de la planificación de todo el asunto.

Por algún extraño motivo, me vi impulsada a elegir con cuidado mi traje para la ceremonia. Tal vez pensando que sería una experiencia única en mi vida. Era un kimono elaborado de la seda más fina de color verde oscuro con una capa bordada de plata. Lo consideraba exquisito. Solo esperaba que a Sasuke le complaciera.

Mientras terminaba de vestirme para la ceremonia, me sonreí a mí misma en el espejo, permitiéndome un momento de placer femenino por mi apariencia incluso cuando me rehusaba a detenerme a pensar porque estaba vestida de esa manera. Giraba infantilmente frente al espejo para ver mi falda arremolinarse alrededor de mis tobillos cuando Naruto me encontró. Había tomado un poco de esfuerzo por mi parte, pero yo había conseguido mantenerme alejada para no hablar con él personalmente desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, no quería pensar en lo que una vez había perdido sin siquiera oponer resistencia. Fue una ardua tarea siendo nuestro hokage.

Viendo a Naruto de pie delante de mí sacude un poco mi compostura, pero no tanto como lo hicieron sus palabras. Con una amabilidad apacible que parece cortar mi alma, él me pregunta si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y señala que todavía había tiempo para cancelar la boda si yo quería. Cuando yo sólo lo miro fijamente, sin habla, él termina por destrozar mi corazón.

-Tú no lo amas, Hinata.- él me dice. -Sé que el teme ha ganado tu amistad y te doy la gracias por ello, pero tiene que haber algo más que eso para que un matrimonio funcione. Siempre había esperado que pudieses encontrar la clase de felicidad que Sakura y yo tenemos, y no creo que este matrimonio te lo proporcionará. Y -, agrega con una mirada terriblemente perspicaz, -creo que sabes eso perfectamente.

Me quedo mirándolo por un segundo que se me antoja como una eternidad, y luego me encuentro inundada de una fría furia repentina. ¿Cómo se atrevía él? ¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan ciegamente ajeno a mis sentimientos y torturarme de este modo cuando todavía existía una oportunidad para mi felicidad? Sí, no era la que verdaderamente había querido, pero estaba siendo cruel al obligarme a tomar conciencia de ello, justo a tiempo para destruir mi paz mental cuando finalmente me había apartado de las viejas y tontas esperanzas. ¿Cómo se atrevía él?

-No eres quien para decirme que debo o no debo hacer, Naruto-kun. – le replico con una alarmante frialdad que lo toma de sorpresa, -No soy la misma tonta ilusa de unos años atrás. Estoy consciente de lo que hago y a qué tipo de matrimonio me estoy adentrando.

-Hinata… - él comienza de nuevo pero no le doy oportunidad.

-Onegai, Naruto-kun, solo cuida de tu matrimonio y déjame cuidar del mío.

Naruto se aparta a un lado rápidamente de mi camino mientras salía de allí enojada.

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras desfilaba por el pasillo, la mirada de Naruto la siento como algo casi tangible. Me arriesgo a mirar en su dirección y veo la misma preocupación y tristeza masculina reflejada en los ojos verdes de Sakura sentada a su lado. Él le había dicho de nuestro encuentro - o lo más probable, había sabido desde el principio que él había querido hablar conmigo. Era raro que los dos mantuvieran en secreto algo del otro, y yo dudaba de que me merecía ese tipo de privilegio. Mi ira se encendió de nuevo. No aceptaba la compasión de nadie, y menos aún de Naruto y Sakura Uzumaki. Mi espalda se enderezó aún más cuando mi resolución se fortaleció. Nadie – absolutamente nadie - sentiría lástima de mí. Pasé por el resto de la ceremonia y después, la recepción con una decidida sonrisa en mi cara, riéndome cuando así lo requería de mí.

Evité con éxito estar sola con Naruto o Sakura hasta casi en las últimas horas de la tarde, cuando Naruto reclamó mi mano para un baile. Los dos bailamos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que apenas termina el baile, momento que él eligió para decir en voz baja, -Tanto Sakura como yo te deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo, Hinata. ¿Verdad que lo sabes?

- Por supuesto. - respondo con frialdad, y no se habló más sobre el tema.

. . .

Tarde esa noche, cuando estaba segura de que Sasuke dormía profundamente, me deslicé al baño y enterrando la cara en una toalla, lloré desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo. Naruto estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepté casarme con él? No lo amaba, probablemente nunca lo haría. Yo no sería más feliz con él de lo que hubiese sido estando sola.

No podía quejarme de Sasuke. Su comportamiento había sido cortés. Pero su cordialidad había sido fría y hasta lejana. ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido de su decisión? Luego de desvestirme, bañarme y colocarme mi bata de dormir, me dirigí a la cama a esperarlo con toda la ansiedad y nerviosismo característico de una desposada en su primera noche. Los minutos pasaron a ser horas hasta que el cansancio fue apoderándose de mis sentidos mientras en la parte trasera de mi cabeza prevalecía la deprimente sensación de que Sasuke no quería estar conmigo.

En algún momento de la noche, desperté y lo vi durmiendo a mi lado.

Era ineludible la congoja que se adueñó de mis sentidos. Mi noche de bodas y mi esposo no tenía ningún interés en mí.

El llanto dio paso a un sollozo desconsolador.

-Hinata.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa y detengo mi llanto abruptamente. Sasuke entró al baño y no le había sentido. Retiro la toalla de mi rostro. No tengo el valor de mirarlo. Para mi horror se agacha al frente mío.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

No sé como ni porque, pero advierto una inflexión de preocupación en su voz.

-Esta noche… - titubeo, cohibida, -no es lo que…

Estoy consciente de que mi rostro debe haber adquirido una tonalidad carmesí. Escucho que él inspira suavemente para dejar escapar el aire del mismo modo.

-No es lo que esperabas. – él concluye por mí.

Yo asiento, avergonzada.

-No pensé que tuvieses algún interés en pasarla conmigo luego de haber hablado con el dobe.

Levanto mi rostro, mis ojos de seguro debían tener el tamaño de dos enormes platos, sorprendida ante esa declaración.

-¿Cómo crees que llegó hasta la habitación donde debías vestirte?

-Tú lo enviaste. – comento en un hilillo de voz.

-Sí. Él quería hablar contigo.

Arrugo mi frente, estoy totalmente confundida, -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Necesitaba asegurarme de que aun deseabas casarte conmigo.

Todo lo que alcanzo a hacer es formar un "_oh_" con mi boca sin pronunciar ruido alguno. Después de esa inesperada información, le pregunto, -Y si hubiese cambiado de idea…

-Cancelaba la boda. Pero no cambiaste de idea.

Una leve sonrisa aflora a mis labios, -No, no lo hice.

Veo la misma sonrisa reflejada en sus labios.

Esa revelación me hizo advertir que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a considerar mi bienestar. Él asió mi mano y ambos nos colocamos de pie.

Entonces le pregunté sin preámbulo,-¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Algo brilló en sus ojos momentáneamente y mis miedos se disiparon, -Vamos a ser una familia. Te lo prometo.

Él me tomó en sus brazos y solté un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Sasuke me miró fijamente mientras caminaba fuera del baño. De repente, él me besó con una feroz pasión. Inicialmente fue desconcertante para mí ese impulso inesperado pero el asombro fue reemplazado por un súbito e intenso placer, el cual nunca había experimentado. Sentía como cada punta sensitiva de mis nervios despertaban a ese asalto sensual y libidinoso de su boca en la mía.

Todas las ideas tontas e infundadas de lo que creí desparecieron por completo. Sasuke sí me deseaba. No pude contener el deleite ante esa admisión. Estaba muy estupefacta y más que un poco emocionada por su pérdida total de control, tan distinto de su acostumbrada frialdad e impasibilidad. Tampoco protestaría.

Nos aferramos el uno del otro en un frenesí desmedido, ebrios por el deseo.

Y mientras nos perdíamos en los brazos del otro, albergué la esperanza de que él cumpliría su promesa. Seríamos una familia.

* * *

No sé porque pero siempre he pensado que Sasuke debe ser muy hábil a la hora de hacer el amor. O sea, en finas palabras -o no tan finas- que durante sus correrías cuando abandonó Konoha debió haber sido algo de un puto. Al menos, esa es la visión que tengo luego de varias escenas donde aparecen las chicas como unas tontas cayendo a sus pies. Hombre al fin tiene que tomar provecho de la situación... digo. Puede ser que esté equivocada... puede...

Así que me lo imagino conquistando a la tímida de Hinata con sus diestras seducciones. ¡Oh, sí! Mi mente lujuriosa tiene muchas visiones y le dan deseos de escribir muchos lemons entre esos dos. Me lo puedo imaginar perdiendo esa fachada fría tan natural de él por una más apasionada y ardiente, dejandose llevar por sus instintos de lujuria que Hinata despierta en él... pero por lo pronto solo tengo tiempo para dedicarme a estos dos fics. "le sighs"

Espero que la situación de un matrimonio no sea algo tan repentino para algunos. No fue un pedido fortuito. Han sido dos años compartiendo y conociéndose. Además de que este es un fic corto que a lo más tendrá cuatro capítulos -a lo mejor menos. Veamos a ver que sucede de aquí a ese momento.

Quiero darle las gracias a: **angel maria 15**, **Tamae Namikaze Hyuga**, **Tenshou getsuga**, **Maribelteka** -¡Hola, amiguita! Te he extrañado mucho, que bueno saber de ti.-**guest**, **Julia**, **kds**, **misaki uzumaki** y **anonimous**.

Oh, por poco lo olvidaba. Le cambié el título. Encuentro que éste es más apto, además de que otro de mis fics tiene camino en su título. Sentí que estaba cayendo en la redudancia. :p


	3. Chapter 3

Transcurrió casi todo un mes antes de que regresara a sentirme en absoluto como yo misma. En poco tiempo, sin embargo, me encontré regresando a mi rutina. Ser shinobi era una parte indeleble de mi ser. Nuestra cómoda relación de trabajo se mantuvo intacta. Debido a las exigencias de nuestros respectivos trabajos, Sasuke y yo estábamos separados con suficiente frecuencia para sentirme independiente pero, cuando estábamos juntos, tenía que admitir que era muy agradable tener a alguien esperando por mí en casa.

Todavía teníamos nuestros turnos como centinelas pero solo una o dos veces en la noche. Me acerqué a Naruto para que me concediera la tarea de ser la líder de un equipo. No pudo contener su júbilo –estaba un poco corto de personal. Intentó convencer a Sasuke de que se uniera pero, bueno, Naruto debió haber realizado lo inútil de su petición. Al menos había accedido a ser su capitán ANBU.

Las semanas se deslizaron sin reparar en ello, semanas que muy pronto se tornarían en meses y aunque yo no estaba enamorada de mi marido, me gustaba estar con él. Poco a poco fue ganando mi afecto imperecedero con pequeños detalles. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Uchiha Sasuke poseía cierta, por decirlo así, personalidad _romántica._ Sus gestos, que cualquier otra persona los hubiese desechado como insignificante, yo los consideraba valiosos y los guardaba en mi corazón. Eran humildes demostraciones que manifestaban la importancia de mi presencia en su vida: semillas que él adquiría en sus misiones para mí, las que inmediatamente plantaba en nuestro jardín; pequeñas notas de ánimo que dejaba en mi bento cuando estaba al tanto de mis dificultades con mis estudiantes o simplemente cuando llegaba a casa con rollos de canela recién horneados.

Naruto nos apodó el _dúo silente_. Era inevitable no verle el humor al seudónimo. Yo de naturaleza tímida, permanecía callada en todas nuestras actividades sociales y Sasuke, con su carácter discreto, no era un conversador asiduo.

Naruto y Sakura trajeron al mundo una bella niña cuando Minato apenas cumplía sus tres años. Sasuke y yo fuimos a visitarlos, por supuesto. Kushina era un bebé apacible y risueño que había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre, mientras Minato, continuamente corriendo alrededor con sus juguetes, era un recordatorio constante de que había heredado las características de Naruto. Yo era la _'tía Hinata_' para él, y por primera vez me di cuenta que podía mirarlo, abrazarlo y jugar con él sin amargura.

El resto de los once de Konoha estaban allí también. Sakura e Ino se deleitaban en hacerme bromas sobre el día que decidiese tener los míos. La rubia shinobi, que al poco tiempo de mi boda se casó con Chouji, esperaba su primera criatura. Después de casi ahogarme con mi bebida la primera vez que Ino mencionó el tema, pensé que mantuve mi equilibrio bastante bien - ciertamente no me sonrojé, a pesar de lo que decía Sakura. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue el hecho de que no me molestaba sus bromas y alcancé a reírme. No muchas veces, pero de todos modos lo hice.

Más de una vez, vi una extraña expresión en los ojos de Sasuke mientras me miraba. No podía comprenderla puesto que había sido él quien solicitó esperar antes de comenzar nuestra familia. ¿Acaso ahora estaba cambiando de idea? Honestamente, no me molestaría. Siempre había tenido ese instinto maternal muy arraigado en mi personalidad.

Caminamos a casa esa noche en silencio. Yo meditaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos. Fue la primera vez en casi cuatro años que de todo corazón me gustó estar con Naruto y Sakura. Mis pasados pesares fueron olvidados, reemplazados por mi recién encontrada felicidad. Después de la visita, mientras caminaba sin prisa junto a Sasuke, fue que la realización me golpeó. En ningún momento deseé cambiar de lugar con Sakura.

Vergonzoso como semejante deseo pudo haber sido, fue mi perseverante compañero durante casi cuatro años. Su ausencia se sentía extraña. Tanto es así que pasé el resto del camino a casa tratando reavivar ese anhelo en mi interior.

Pensé en Naruto, señalando todas las cualidades que me encantaban de él, sólo para encontrarme a mí misma enumerando muchas de las mismas cualidades en Sasuke.

Me dije firmemente que Naruto era guapo y luego me encontré girando –en muchas ocasiones- los ojos hacia Sasuke y no podía dejar de pensar que él era más apuesto.

Perpleja, me pregunté exactamente cuando mis sentimientos habían cambiado. ¿Habría sido un cambio paulatino y sólo ahora lo notaba? En última instancia, decidí que realmente no importaba. De alguna manera, en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, Naruto se había convertido en un querido amigo en lugar de un amor perdido, y mientras tanto yo me había enamorado de mi marido. ¡Oh, Kami! Dejen en mi la responsabilidad de encontrar la felicidad y lo haría de la manera más complicada posible.

-Hinata.

Yo me sobresalté, pegando un diminuto brinco y me sonrojo. Intento entrar en razón con mis alocados sentimientos. Ese no era el momento para actuar como una atolondrada adolescente y comenzar a tartamudear. E imploro a Kami que me brinde valor. Espero con calma a que Sasuke continúe.

-La próxima semana es tu examen médico.

-Hai.

Todos los shinobis debíamos hacerlo mensualmente. En mi caso, debía requerir una nueva receta para mis contraceptivos. Rogué en silencio que él no escuchase los golpes de mi corazón contra mi pecho, anticipando que iba a decirme.

-No pidas una nueva receta. – y luego de una breve pausa, añadió, -Por supuesto, si es lo que…

Yo detengo sus palabras, sujetando su mano con la mía al tiempo que respondía en un susurro emocionado, -Sí, lo quiero.

No tuve el coraje de mirarlo, pero sentí su mano oprimiendo la mía.

. . .

Regresamos a nuestra rutina cotidiana, solo nuestro afán de ser padres era el único cambio consistente. Si bien no se transformó en una ofuscación, se mantenía presente entre nosotros esa posibilidad aun intangible de que pronto seríamos tres.

Una vez que me hube despertado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta del cambio en mi corazón, mi alegría se ha intensificado más con mi situación. Disfrutaba aún más de la presencia masculina, atenta a cada gesto y deleitándome secretamente en sus atenciones.

A pesar de mi incertidumbre en manifestarle lo que sentía, era feliz sabiendo que lo amaba.

Y Sasuke… bueno no tenía la certeza de cómo describirlo. Pero de algún modo parecía percibir mi nuevo comportamiento y actuaba más cariñoso y tierno conmigo –por supuesto bajo lo que un Uchiha consideraba como tal. O quizás toda la situación –nuestro placentero cometido- lograba que su proceder fuese así. Pero no me importaba. Nada dañaría mi felicidad.

. . .

Naruto inició su más deseado sueño. Luego de consultarlo con Shikamaru por varios años, ambos totalmente comprometidos en el proyecto, habían alcanzado a trazar una meta. Pidió una audiencia con los once de Konoha y con gran júbilo nos anunció su proyecto.

La Coalición de las Naciones Shinobis.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Nos entregamos a la tarea, intentando alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelábamos. Luego de todos nosotros haber sobrevivido tan cruenta guerra, determinamos que no añorábamos la reaparición de una.

Varios de nosotros fuimos emisarios a varias de las naciones, entregando el mensaje de nuestro hokage que invitaba a unirse a la coalición.

Y entre todo el barullo y nuestro empeño, no me percaté de ciertos cambios en mi persona. Pasé por alto que estaba un poco atrasada, que en ocasiones me cansaba más rápido de lo acostumbrado y de mis inesperados e intensos caprichos selectivos a ciertos comestibles.

Sasuke, siendo un capitán ANBU, estaba en una de sus misiones como guarda espalda a embajadores de las naciones que iban y venían a Konoha para dialogar con Naruto y Shikamaru. Infortunadamente, no todos compartían la idea de una paz para las naciones shinobis. Habían acontecidos agresiones esporádicas a varios miembros que distribuían documentos que negociaban tal paz.

Estaba con mi equipo, llevando a cabo una misión de rango D, en una de esas labores cotidianas en las que brindamos ayuda a la comunidad, cuando mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mis piernas flaquearon. Al tiempo que mi vista desaparecía, un peculiar zumbido se presentó en mis oídos. El pánico se adueñó de mí al rememorar la ocasión que perdí mi visión por el uso excesivo del byakugan y fue mi último recuerdo antes de perder el sentido.

Al abrir mis ojos, me hallé reclinada en una cama y al divisar las paredes blancas desprovistas de decoración me indicaron que estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Un poco desorientada, puesto que no tenía memoria alguna de cómo llegué allí, me incorporé para sentarme.

-¡Eh, Hinata! Despertaste, que bueno.

Dirigí mi rostro hacia la voz jovial de Sakura.

-¿Sakura? – y preocupada le pregunté, -¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Bueno, ¿cómo te lo digo?

La observé cruzar sus brazos frente a ella y sonreírme con lo que a mí me pareció como travesura, para decirme, -Aparentemente, seguiste nuestro consejo sobre iniciar su propia familia.

Por varios segundos la miré aturdida hasta que la realización bajó repentinamente sobre mí como un rayo fulminante que me dejó sin respiración y voz.

-Sí, Hinata. – ella me dijo, sin poder contener su risa. Mi rostro debía ser todo un espectáculo, -Pero, por favor, respira. Tanto tú como la criatura lo necesitan.

Hice lo que Sakura me ordenó, todavía atontada ante la magnitud de su noticia. Ella se acercó y me abrazó.

-Felicidades.

-Ari… arigato… creo.

Ella volvió a reír. No podía culparla, estaba comportándome como una tonta. Pero todo mi ser estaba embargado por tantas emociones confusas, júbilo, consternación, asombro… Simplemente había que nombrar una y podía asegurar que la estaba experimentado.

Una inesperada conmoción en la parte exterior de la habitación nos obligó a mirar en esa dirección. Ojos verdes regresaron a mirarme.

-Ese debe ser Sasuke.

Yo arrugué mi frente, -Pero, ¿no estaba en una misión?

-Naruto esperaba hoy su llegada. Le avisé al imbécil de tu condición para que se lo informara a Sasuke tan pronto llegara pero, por supuesto, haciendo hincapié en qué no debía decirle nada pues es tu tarea y no era de su incumbencia. – y ella suspiró al escuchar el leve alboroto en el exterior, -Pero me imagino como Naruto se lo informó.

La puerta no fue abierta con nada de delicadeza y en el umbral vi al altivo de mi marido con un semblante que, para mi asombro, señalaba su preocupación. Una enfermera intentaba detener su marcha, asiéndolo por su brazo al tiempo que repetía, -Uchiha-san.

-Sachi, no hay problema. – le dijo Sakura con suavidad a la enfermera.

Mis ojos no pueden desviarse de su rostro, que en ese instante se me antojó cautivante. Su oscura mirada brillaba por la angustia y mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho. ¿Sería acaso posible? Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y me apretó a su cuerpo.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Sasuke.

Escuché la suave inspiración.

-Los dejaré solos. – anunció Sakura.

Sasuke retrocedió un poco a mirar detenidamente cada línea de mi cara, como si buscara confirmación a mi contestación.

-Ano… Sasuke… -Kami, solo me faltaba revertirme a esa adolescente que unía sus dedos índices cuando me sentía ansiosa, -¿Puedes sentarte?

Si acaso su expresión se tornó feroz, -No. Algo _sí_ te sucede.

-Onegai, Sasuke.

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, alcanzó una silla y la acercó a la cama. Desvié mi mirada de la obsidiana –sus penetrantes ojos me estaban haciendo más nerviosa- y la coloqué sobre mis manos en mi falda. Respiré profundamente y sin preámbulos, le informé.

-Estoy embarazada.

Ante el insistente silencio, levanté mis ojos hacia él. El rostro masculino estaba impávido.

-Oh.

Yo lo miré anonadada. ¿Eso era todo lo que me diría? No niego que me sentí decepcionada.

-¿Sakura dijo si te quedarías o si podías marcharte a casa?

Giré mi rostro, totalmente afligida ante su carente manifestación de emoción alguna, -No lo sé. – respondí en un hilillo de voz, apenas conteniendo mis deseos de llorar.

-Iré a buscarla para preguntarle.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Pero no hubo salido que escuché como si algo se hubiese desplomado al suelo. Mi curiosidad fue muy fuerte y caminé hasta la puerta para verificar que había sucedido. Horrorizada, me agaché al ver el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke en el suelo. Llamé inmediatamente a una de las enfermeras. Y a pesar de mi inquietud por el estado en que lo hallé, no pude contener una pequeña sonrisa en mi interior. A veces suelo olvidar que Sasuke no exhibe sus emociones.

Después de todo, él compartía mi euforia a su manera. Solo que más tarde tendría una evidencia de la suya –a diferencia de la mía.

* * *

Un poco OoC el desmayo de Sasuke pero no pude evitar escribirlo. Es que me lo imagino -y dejenme decirles que en ocasiones, los más callados y los más reservados son los más que sienten. :p

Creo que finalizaré esta mini historia con el próximo capítulo.

Como siempre -es lo correcto y me agrada hacerlo- muchas gracias a:**Ligh hodel**, **MitcheLove**, **Guest**, **MunKurai**, **kds**, **93Hikarikei**, **Rosa D**, **Anonimous**, **kenohe**, **Julia**, **misaki uzumaki**, **angel maria 15** y **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata**.


End file.
